Sitri Sona & Hyoudou Issei (Oneshot)
by Laila Andrea Cruz
Summary: Despues de encontrar a Hyoudou Issei de nuevo en sus travesuras... Sona Sitri decide tomar cartas en el asunto y... (Historia contada desde el punto de vista de Sona Sitri)


**Sitri Sona & Hyoudou Issei**

Era un dia normal en la academia Kuoh, yo, Shitori Souna, conocida como Sona Sitri, Heredera del clan Sitri y hermana Menor de Serafall Sitri, conocida como la Maou Serafall Leviathán, estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando de pronto escucho un alboroto

\- kyaaaa -

\- detengan a esos pervertidos -

cuando de pronto veo como tres chicos van huyendo de una horda de chicas enojadas, cuando me fijo en quienes son, solamente suspiro, era el trio pervertido de Kuoh, liderado por nada mas y nada menos que por Hyoudou Issei, peón de mi amiga y rival Rías Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory y hermana menor de Sirzches Gremory, conocido como el Maou Sirzches Lucifer, gobernante del inframundo y... estoy desvariando, Issei iba adelante y detras de el estaban los otros dos pervertidos, un chico de gafas que se llama Motohama y un calvo llamado Matsuda... no se por que me sorprendo si esta escena es común todos los dias, pero ya estoy harta de este comportamiento, mas que todo en Issei, asi que decido tomar cartas en el asunto

\- ustedes tres, detenganse – digo con una voz firme, y en el acto, todos tres se detienen

ademas de los tres pervertidos, se detienen las chicas, sorprendidas por mi acto, asi que decido terminar esto

\- chicas, por favor regresen, yo hablare con estos tres de su comportamiento – al decir esto las chicas me miran de reojo mientras que los tres tragan en seco

\- entendido, kaichou – y asi se retiran y me quedo con los tres que empiezan a temblar de miedo

no les digo nada y comienzo a caminar hacia el salón del Consejo Estudiantil sin voltear a mirar hacia atrás... se que ellos me siguen porque de reojo veo que varios estudiantes se retiran de nuestro camino, ademas los murmuros que se escuchan son de pura incredulidad... sin mediar palabras entro y espero que ellos tres entren, cierran las puertas y lentamente se sientan en las sillas, estan todos nerviosos por que la escena resulta como la de un juez a punto de imputar cargos a unos delincuentes

\- asi que... que paso esta vez – pregunto seria

\- etto... no es lo que parece – me responden los tres asustados

\- como asi... asi que solo las chicas las persiguen por que son buenas personas, eso no se lo creen ni ustedes – al decir esto ellos se quedan callados

\- fue idea de Motohama – dice el castaño junto al chico calvo mientras que el de gafas solo los ve con una mirada furiosa

\- no importa de quien fue la idea, solo espero que no se repita o tendran problemas – digo seria y los tres asienten con la cara azul

\- bueno, Matsuda, Motohama, espero que quede claro, pueden retirarse... Issei, contigo quiero hablar seriamente – al decir esto el castaño me mira con miedo mientras que los otros dos salen como alma que lleva el diablo

bueno, no mentiria que me puse nerviosa cuando me quede sola con Issei... no se por que pero desde hace tiempos cada vez que lo miro siento que mi corazón se acelera, y en estos momentos asi me siento, pero me tranquilizo al ver que issei esta temblando como un niño atrapado en una travesura

\- entonces... cuentame exactamente como comenzo esto – le exigo

\- etto... - empieza a dudar y lo miro con una seriedad que hasta a mi me da miedo, el castaño solo suspira y empieza a hablar

\- etto... en realidad fue idea mia... kaichou no quiero que ellos tengan problemas, si hay algun inconveniente tomaré la responsabilidad de todo... sabes que siempre he sido asi y me es dificil controlar mis impulsos... por favor perdoneme – dice todo apenado y hace una reverencia

al ver que Issei dice la verdad, senti que algo dentro de mi hizo un "click" y empece a ruborizarme, milagrosamente Issei no habia levantado la cabeza y pude controlarme, pero lo que hice, incluso me sorprendio a mi... lentamente me levante de mi silla, di un rodeo por la mesa y me puse delante de el, lentamente puse una mano bajo el mentón de issei y lo hice levantar la mirada, y al verlo con los ojos llorosos lentamente me acerqué y lo bese... se que issei se quedó como de piedra ya que hasta se le olvido como respirar, despues de quedarme unos segundos mas me separe de el y me causo gracia la expresion que tenia... era una expresion de incredulidad total... luego volvi y me sente... a esperar que reaccionara Issei... a los dos minutos logro volver a la tierra

\- k...k...kaichou... q...q...que fue eso? - me pregunto Issei

\- eso... solo es algo que queria hacer desde hace tiempo – respondo normalmente

\- p...p...pero ese fue mi p...primer beso – me responde con un sonrojo... que adorable... espera... dijo primer beso?

\- tu primer beso – pregunto incredula – pense que Rías ya te habia besado – digo aparentando seriedad pero por dentro estaba que bailaba de la felicidad

\- etto... a Rías la veo como algo inalcanzable, he soñado con que mi primer beso fuera con ella pero nunca pense que fuera contigo – me dice el castaño mirando el suelo... de repente, me da un ataque de ternura

\- sabes Issei, quiero decirte algo – me pongo nostalgica – a mi muchos en esta academia me ven como una persona fria, carente de sentimientos, pero lo que sucede es que no se como actuar... a pesar de ser una heredera de un clan, nunca he sentido cosas como las que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos... mas que demonio, soy una chica y ultimamente siento que alguien me atrae -

Issei al escuchar esto asiente, ya que es cierto... a pesar de que Sona Sitri es un demonio de clase alte, antes que todo es una chica, asi que decide preguntar quien es la persona que ha hecho que ella actuara totalmente extraño como en el dia de hoy

\- y... quien es la persona por la cual estas sintiendo cosas kaichou? Bueno, si se puede saber - me pregunta Issei

\- eres tu... Hyoudou Issei – el castaño, al escuchar esto se queda de piedra... asi que decido continuar – a pesar de que eres un gran perveretido, has vivido una vida la cual realmente envidio, eres capaz de demostrar sentimientos y hasta decirlos abiertamente, a pesar de las criticas que recibes eres sincero con lo que quieres, a pesar de que normalmente te causa problemas... en fin creo que hable de mas... ya puedes irte Issei – dijo Sona con un deje de tristeza

Issei seguia aun de piedra... era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien estaba enamorado de el, además de ser la persona conocida como la Sargento de Hierro Sitori Souna... al pensar en sus palabras, sintio un agradable calor... pero solamente se dirigio a la puerta, pero antes de salir

\- kaichou... no, Sona Sitri... me gustas – y en un arranque de impulso se acerco, le acerco suavemente una mano a la mejilla de ella y se inclino y la beso suavemente – y me encantaria aceptar tus sentimientos – y salio con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara

Sona estaba de piedra, nunca penso que al expresar, por primera vez sus sentimientos, iban a ser correspondidos... despues de eso ambos tuvieron una relacion... Issei dejo de lado su perversión para no causarle problemas a su pareja, Sona Sitri mantenia con una gran sonrisa casi a diario, el instituto completo al darse cuenta se revoluciono y Rias... ella logro romper el compromiso con Raiser y encontró en kiba un gran amigo y amante

* * *

bueno... este seria mi debut... chicos lamento si estaba fuera de fanfiction por un buen tiempo, lo que sucedia era que actuaba como una automata, debido a ciertos sucesos me retire de todo lo que me gustaba, en especial de escribir, pero decidi retomar y queria intentar un oneshot... realmente es corto pero quiero saber si no he perdido mi vena escritora...

para los seguidores de mi historia, una tierna recuperacion... le di de baja pero porque quiero retomar y despues monto nuevamente toda la historia... no se preocupen

con gusto... laila cruz


End file.
